


Nicks confession

by Necromaster



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necromaster/pseuds/Necromaster
Summary: Judy and Nick have been having separate emotional problems...
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Nicks confession

Judy turned on the hot water in the shower of her small house. She stepped into the stream, letting the heat soak into her as the water washed off the layer of dirt and mud. She and Nick had just arrested the shadow of the forest, the mole who was known for tunneling into bank vaults and stealing the money. She and Nick had been the only officers small enough to fit through the small hole. They had run through about 3 miles of the tunnel before apprehending him. She started to rub the soap into her fur and sighs. She had been closer to Nick today than she had ever been, and yet he had not even said anything. She finishes rubbing in the soap and starts to rinse. She had hoped that he would at least joke about it. But no, nothing. She wondered why he was so distant as she stepped out onto the cold floor, wrapping her towel around her and rubbing her fur to dry off.

"Thanks, Mrs.H," Nick said, getting back in his car as he waves goodbye to Mrs.Hopps. He starts the drive into town, thinking about earlier. He had been so close to Judy in the tunnels. He had spent a good majority of his time just inhaling her sweet scent. He loved her smell. Her figure. Her enthusiasm. He was going to tell her today. He had decided a week ago. When he caught himself staring. He parks his car outside her house and pulls some violets from his trunk. He takes a deep breath as he walks to her door. 

Judy had changed into her lazy clothes, a pair of leggings and an oversized jacket, and was watching TV on the couch as she heard a knock on the door. She stands up and opens the door, surprised to see Nick standing there.

"Hey, Carrots."

"Hey, Nick! What's up?" She asked. She smiles, enjoying him being here.

"W-well..." He blushes, looking at her in her cute clothing. He stutters as he tries to say what he wants.

"L-look Carrots... I... I've been thinking..." Her eyes widen as she listens to him, realizing what he was trying to say. He takes a deep breath.

"Carrots... I... Um... Here." He hands her the Violets. She smiles, blushing as she takes them. She smells them and as she does she gets a whiff of home. She looks at his pants, a thin layer of dirt on them.

"Nick... You went all the way to bunny burrow for me?"

"Well... Yeah. I wanted this to be special. I want to tell you... I..." He takes a deep breath,

"I love you." Judy's ears shot up at these words, she blushes and looks up into his emerald eyes. Her nose twitches, drawing in his scent. Her arms drop to her sides.

"What?" "I said I love you, Judy." He looks down into her violet eyes, matching the flowers he had handpicked for her. He watches her nose twitch, then a small flash of orange. She smiled as his voice sounded from behind her.

"I love you carrots." She giggles as she reveals the carrot pen.

"I'm never erasing this." She smiles as she pulls him inside. He smiles as he is pulled inside, the door shut behind him.

"So... does that mean..."

"YES!" She hugs him tightly, pulling back slightly and pulling his face down to hers. He kisses her passionately, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips, her small tongue. Each of her teeth. He picks her up, holding her close as he kisses her, his tongue exploring her mouth. She blushes, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. He falls back on her bed, his paws traveling her lithe body, caressing her curves. She slides her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscle.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time now Slick."

"Have you now? Well, I'd better not disappoint." He slides his paws into her pants, caressing her ass as he slowly pulls them down. She smiles, getting wet as he touches her, the strong smell of her arousal hitting nick. She bites her lip as she grinds on his canine cock. He throbs through his pants as he inhales her scent, only making the bulge in his pants grow. She bites her lip as she grinds harder.

"Carrots... It's not nice to tease." He flips her over so he is on top.

"I think it's time I get what I want." He slowly and lovingly pulls off her panties, revealing her dripping pussy. She bites her lips as she watches him, releasing more of her scent, and pulling down his pants. He grins and growls dominantly as he mounts her, resting his large canine shaft on her little bunny slit.

"You sure carrots?" She looks at him, feeling his warmth and his throbbing.

"Yes, Love." He starts to slowly push his throbbing fox cock into her. She felt her walls widen and stretch to accommodate their new visitor. She moaned as he pushed inside, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. It hurt a bit at first, but then she got used to the pain and the pleasure started. She locked her legs around him, pulling him closer and deeper, feeling the pleasure roll through her in waves. He moaned feeling himself pushed deeper inside her. His maw hangs open as her walls squeeze his cock. He starts thrusting, feeling her walls close slightly as he pulls out, trying to keep him in, and opening as he forces himself back inside. He looks down at how cute she looks, all spread out in front of him. He leans down, lapping at her areola. She moans, arcs of pleasure running through her like electricity. She inhaled his thick predator scent, triggering her fight or flight instinct, filling him with adrenaline as she thumps into his thrusts. They both moan out as his knot rams her entrance. He thrusts his knot inside, cumming his thick, hot ropes of fox cum inside her. She moans loudly, locking him inside her, feeling his hot liquid rush inside her.

"I love you." "I love you too carrots." He says holding her close. He was still filling her.

"Were stuck here for about 30 minutes." She smiles, nuzzling into his fluff.

"I'm okay with that." She starts falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! My first actual story, so tell me how I did!


End file.
